


Deserving

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Silmarillion Snippets [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poor Maedhros, a hint of Tyelkos unrequieted feelings if you squint, mentions of angband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Curufin's thoughts on Maedhros' and Fingon's relationship.OrMaedhros has terrible brothers.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Silmarillion Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030668





	Deserving

"What does he see in Nelyafinwe?" Curufin sighed and took another sip of the mediocre wine that they had been served.

"Who," Celegorm asked between two bites but followed his brother's gaze, while he spoke. "Oh, you mean Fingon? No idea."  
Thereby finished with the topic he went back to devouring his second pheasant.

Curufin however was unwilling to drop the subject and said:" Tyleko, come on, use that pathetic head of yours. I'd understand if he was in it for the crown, I mean our brother used to be next in line. But he has got that now. So why stick around?"

"Eru, I don't know maybe he really does love Nelyo, have you ever considered that?“ Now Celegorm had gone back to watching Fingon as well. 

But he had never been as subtle at these kind of things and was caught right away. Yet all Fingon did was smile warmly as he raised his cup in their direction. 

"But he could do so much better," Curufin spat once Fingon had turned his attention elsewhere. I mean look at him, he is strong, clever and devastatingly beautiful. And then Nelyo is just... "

They glanced at the person to Fingon's right. He was still tall and upright but the once beautiful face had been carved up beyond recognition. Not to mention his unkept shaggy hair and the ugly stumb that was resting on the table beside his plate. Though nothing was worse than those dead eyes. 

Even Celegorm couldn't bear the sight for too long so he turned to look at Curufin instead. "That, my dear brother, is the curious thing about love isn't it? Sometimes the people least deserving receive it anyways." 

"Are you drunk or do you speak from experience," Curufins voice suggested that he seriously doubted the latter. 

"Both," Celegorm said, unwilling to go down that rabbithole," Anyways what do you want with Fingon, I thought you shared Ingoldos bed nowadays?“

Curufin made a noncommittal sound. 

Finrod was seated across the room, the Nauglamir around his neck only rivaled by the light in his eyes as he laughed. 

"So you don't love him." 

"Love him, “Curufin snorted," Not in my wildest dreams."

"But you don't love Fingon either," this time Celegorm sounded less certain and actually tried to read his brother's expression. 

"I suppose," Curufin traced the rim of his glass with a slim finger and looked almost bored. 

Celegorm laughed because he didn't know how else to react. "Have you ever loved anybody?“

"You act like it matters. Relationships serve a higher purpose like the expansion of power or continuation of the blood-line." The calculated look of indifference on his brother's face was so much like their father's that Celegorm's smile died on his face. 

"So you want him because he is king."

"There you go," Curufin said and the corner of his mouth twitched. 

Celegorm looked back over at the slim figure wearing their father's crown atop his golden braids. He was still smiling despite the gloomy shadow of Angband right next to him. 

"Nelyo shouldn't have given it away without asking us," he decided and suddenly he realised, "I could have been king." Eru he had been so close to the crown. Makalaurë would have declined for sure and the next in line...was him. 

"Yes," Curufin said, low and dangerous, "We could have had it all."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me but I can't get the idea of Curvo wanting Fingon out of my head. Perhaps I'll write more in the future.


End file.
